House of Shade: Season 9
Big Brother House of Shade: 9 - Season of Terror ''was the 9th season in the online competition series House of Shade. Twists '''Panic Room: '''Throughout the game the panic room was available for access, inside this room was a Diamond Power Of Veto that would allow the holder the ability to save a nominee and name the replacement, this power would only be valid for 2 weeks before it expires and the panic room would open again. Unless stated otherwise, only one person is allowed inside the panic room at a time. '''Monsters: '''Keeping with the terror theme, evicted houseguests would act as "monsters," and following their eviction would influence the game in some way. '''Expanded Jury: '''For only the second time in HOS history, there was a jury starting at the final 11, leaving a jury of 9 to decide the winner among the final 2. This is different from the usual jury starting at the final 9 with a 7 person jury. '''Double Evictions:' Unlike previous seasons, double evictions for this season required the HoH to make 4 nominations instead of 3, with a normal Power Of Veto like any other week, and a replacement nominee being named by the HoH if needed, houseguests would later cast 2 votes to evict instead of the normal one vote or vote to save, resulting with the 2 highest vote-recievers being evicted. Houseguests Voting history Notes None *Note 1: For the first Head of Household competition, the houseguests were split into two teams; Andrew, Chrissa, Corey, Jacob, Jevvon, Madison, Olivia, and Steffen on Team A; Allie, Allison, Chris, Finn, Jake, Jordan, Lauren and Rhone on Team B. The teams competed against each other, and Team B won, granting all of them immunity. Team B then had a second competition to decide the first HoH of the season. *Note 2:This week was a double eviction week, and as HoH, Chris named 4 nominees instead of just 2, there was a veto, but still 4 final nominees, where the house voted to evict 2 out of the 4 of them. *Note 3: After the veto ceremony, Chris used his Diamond Power of Veto, which he won from the Panic Room, to remove one of his own nominees from the block, Jacob, and nominate the person of his choosing, Allie. *Note 4: As a result of opening Pandora's Box, Lauren had to name 3 nominees, the week would later have a forced veto with no replacement nominee. *Note 5: After the veto ceremony, Jacob used his Diamond Power of Veto, which he won from the Panic Room, to remove one of Lauren's nominees from the block, Chrissa, and nominate the person of his choosing, Chris. *Note 6: This week was another double eviction week, and as a monster, Jevvon got to name one of the 4 nominees, which he chose Jacob, however Steffen still got to choose the remaining 3 nominees, and the replacement nominee once Jacob won veto, with the remaining houseguests voted to evict 2 out of the 4 nominees. *Note 7: After winning the reward in week 6, Steffen received immunity this week as it carried over from last week since he was HoH. *Note 8: After 3 houseguests pressed the mystery button, the house decided on one nominee, voted on in secret, with whichever houseguest with the most points being nominated, making Rhone nominated thus leaving Corey to nominate the remaining nominee, a second vote took place after Rhone won Power of Veto to decide the replacement nominee, with whichever person with the most votes being the replacement nominee, that being Jordan. *Note 9: After the veto ceremony, Madison used her Diamond Power of Veto, which she won from the Panic Room, to remove one of Corey's nominees from the block, Jacob, and nominate the person of her choosing, Allison. *Note 10: After the veto ceremony, Steffen used his Bedazzled Diamond Power of Veto he won won from the lip sync competition in week 6, which led him into a secret Panic Room, to remove one of Rhone's nominees from the block, Allison, and nominate the person of his choosing, Jacob. *Note 11: After Steffen used his Bedazzled Diamond Power of Veto, Jacob used his Diamond Power of Veto, which he won from the Panic Room, to remove one of Steffen's nominees from the block, Jacob, himself, and nominate the person of his choosing, Corey. *Note 12: For winning the lip sync competition back in week 6, Steffen received the sole power to evict, canceling out both Allison's and Chrissa's vote.